


Dancehall

by Sheytsa



Series: Dancehall, Beautiful [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pretend It's Back When, Pretend You Reek Of Depression-Era Cigarettes, Roleplay, Tell Me Why You Love Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheytsa/pseuds/Sheytsa
Summary: Steve laughed, real low. God, Bucky remembered when his voice dropped, how he always got more aware of the new weight of his cock in his pants any time Stevie opened his mouth. Like now, say. “You really thinkin’ ’bout me out there? While some girl's gettin’ her lipstick all over your collar?” Steve tucked a couple deft fingers in the neck of Bucky’s singlet, looking it over like a proper shirt. “Don’t see no rouge. That why you came back all hot and bothered? Couldn’t find no dame to put her lipstick all over you?”





	Dancehall

Steve opened his eyes for a sleepy little kiss. “...mmm, Bucky?” He wrinkled his nose, but he smiled so sweetly. “You smell like a dancehall. The fuck were they smokin’ over there?”

_ Ohhh. _ Bucky felt...like one of those hot-air balloons: he was filling with warmth, he was so light he could float up to the ceiling, float up into the sky and go to heaven right now. Steve was still. Steve was. Bucky didn’t have to fall back to the sea just yet. 

“Hey, buddy,” he said, and he couldn’t make his voice even. “I think they swept up leaves from Prospect Park to cut in with the ’bacco. Did I wake you?” He finally managed to sound cool with that last line, putting a wink in his voice.

Steve looked like he was too happy to smirk the way he wanted. “That true?”

“’Bout the leaves? Fuck if I know. Maybe it was seaweed, or hairs outta the YMCA pool...”

Steve laughed, real low. God, Bucky remembered when his voice dropped, how he always got more aware of the new weight of his cock in his pants any time Stevie opened his mouth. Like now, say. “You really thinkin’ ’bout me out there? While some girl's gettin’ her lipstick all over your collar?” Steve tucked a couple deft fingers in the neck of Bucky’s singlet, looking it over like a proper shirt. “Don’t see no rouge. That why you came back all hot and bothered? Couldn’t find no dame to put her lipstick all over you?”

God, he sounded just like home, home Bucky remembered like the end of a rifle scope, through glass and haze, but Steve brought it all right back. Bucky got tongue tied, like he was a boy again. 

Didn’t have time to worry, though, because Steve slid his hand down to Bucky’s cock, cupping him through his trousers. 

“Aw, Stevie,” he gasped. “Really, I just realized what I’d been missin’. What I was lookin’ for was here the whole time.”

Steve twitched. His grin got sort of strangled, and Bucky had to chomp on the inside of his lip, but after a standoff of a moment they both kept from laughing. 

When Bucky was pretty sure he could talk again he kept going. “I just wanted to do somethin’ nice, just for you. You can sleep, honest.”

“Maybe I wanna do somethin’ nice.” Steve kissed him - and it was so soft, and so sweet, and - fucking pure, purer than they ever were, and the grief caught in Bucky’s eyes and throat, but then Stevie nosed up under his jaw. Slid his hands into Bucky’s shirt. “Always wanted t’ know,” he breathed. “Can draw you with my eyes closed, but whatddy’ taste like?”

Bucky gasped at the first touch of Steve’s tongue to his neck. Christ, he was so hard. Impossible to ignore it like this.

Steve’s hands slid down his ribs. They went to his waistband. Steve undid Bucky’s trousers and reached for his cock.

“Ohhhh. Oh, Bucky. Jesus, Buck. Bet I know just what you like, heard you help yourself enough times...” Oh fuck, he did, he knew just what Bucky liked. A few slow strokes to start, then building up quick to a steady rhythm - it was familiar like Bucky’s own hands were familiar.  _ God. _

Then his clever fucking Stevie put those artist’s hands to use. Steve started nudging his foreskin at the top of every stroke, tugging it down a little with those beautiful fucking fingers to tease the bare head. Bucky made a helpless sound into Steve’s hair, almost a sob; his arm buckled underneath him and he lurched onto his side. Steve twisted with him, his hand action smooth as silk.

Steve started sucking under Bucky’s jaw. “You like that? When those girls make your neck all red?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Stevie, do it.”

Steve sucked harder, little bit of bite. “That’s for makin’ me wait,” he whispered, ghosts in his voice. He licked the spot, so tender Bucky could cry, and Steve’s breath caught and his hand jerked tighter on Bucky’s cock - God. He laid a ghost of a kiss on the same spot before sucking the skin into his mouth again, one hard pull. Then he let go of Bucky’s cock just long enough to lick his hand, hardly missing a beat.

“Whaddya gonna tell the guys tomorrow, Bucky? When they see you?”

“Gonna tell ’em -  _ ah _ \- fuckin’ - smart-mouthed little blond, big blue eyes, fuckin’ -  _ ah _ \- prettiest fuckin’ eyes, slim little hips, perfect handful. Smartest fuckin’ mouth in all of Brooklyn, I swear to -  _ fuck _ \- so fuckin’ good, Stevie - filthiest fuckin’ mouth you ever saw, blood red when she goes out and so pretty pink with nothin’ on it, a half ton of sass in a hundred-pound sack, and  _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ \- Holy Mother of -  _ fearless, _ Stevie, so  _ fuckin’ _ fearless, I can’t - fuck, fuck, oh,  _ ah!” _ They were eyes to eyes, nose to nose, mouth to whispering mouth, and Steve’s eyes were  _ wide _ when Bucky’s orgasm grabbed him, coming and coming into Steve’s hand.

 

Bucky came back down to Stevie laying lazy kisses on his lips; he tried to kinda kiss back but he was floating,  _ flying. _ Steve laughed, real low, and gave him a kiss that went deep, all the way into him. Steve was still laughing as he stripped his singlet off that fuckin’ aircraft carrier of a chest and wiped them down. Bucky laughed, too, and sighed as they kissed again, on and on until his eyelids got heavy. 

Steve rolled onto his back and tugged Bucky half on top of him. It worked out: Bucky only felt right on Stevie’s left on account of that was always his good ear, and that way his sharp shoulder was pointed harmlessly off at the ceiling somewhere and Bucky could lie on his good side. 

“Good, Stevie?” he yawned.

“Mmm yeah, that was fuckin’ perfect. Almost like the first time.” 

They kept straight faces for nearly four whole seconds before cracking up.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my first finished series! I hope you've enjoyed it. And I even got it up on the correct day for the kink in question - how'd that happen??
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who everyone who read this, everyone who read the first one, everyone who commented or left kudos!!! This is the second fic I have ever posted and I've spent the last three days giddily jumping up and down and telling every single person I ran across who it was possibly appropriate to tell. 
> 
> Please let me know if there's anything I should do differently!
> 
> **Edited to Add, 10/9:** This was written for [day 8 of Kinktober!](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)
> 
> Apropos of one of the bad jokes Buck and Stevie are trying not to break character at in this scene, if you haven't seen [this adorably queer cover](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjm76rw_ePWAhVKApoKHWZ3DF4QyCkIKzAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdhlyESuSBwo&usg=AOvVaw2SeOmKs1rC_u_XsFVKEfTt) of Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me," I promise you, you want to. Watch it now or save it for a unicorn chaser! <3


End file.
